Armadylan the Villain... Again!
'Armadylan the Villain... Again! '''is the 23rd episode of Season 38. Summary Lady Rancora learns that Armadylan is a new PJ Mask and learns about his friendship with Vampirina, Poppy, Bridget, and the PJ Masks, so she decides to infect him with her negative energy, which gives back his negative memories, even about the time the PJ Masks kicked him out for his recklessness, making him betray his own friends by becoming a villain again as he starts to do mean things to make him turn his back on his own friends like how Nega-Catboy did. Now the girls and the PJ Masks must save and free him from his negativity. Plot The episode begins in Pennsylvania where outside the Scare B&B Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Dylan have arrived to visit Vampirina. Amaya rings the doorbell and Oxana appears with a smile. Dylan then asks Oxana if Vampirina is home, which she replied "yes" that she's at the backyard of their Scare B&B, playing with Poppy and Bridget. Outside the Scare B&B, Vampirina, Poppy, Bridget, Demi, and Gregoria are playing hide and seek and finding their hiding places, and Vampirina is the one who will find them. While they're playing, the four PJ Masks appear from the back door, then Amaya calls out to Vampirina that they are here. Vee smiles at them and hugs Amaya and Dylan. She was was surprised to see that Connor and Greg are also with them and greets them, then asks them if they're Connor and Greg. The two replied "yes" as Vampirina calls Poppy, Bridget, Demi, and Gregoria to time out. They then appear with a smile and Bridget says that it was nice to meet them again. Bridget just noticed about them about last time, when Armadylan and Vampirina came to save them from the Demonic Army. She says they're also the PJ Masks and they have powers as she saw them before, as they can transform into their animal costumes. She nervously asks them if they're also the PJ Masks, as Connor, Amaya, and Greg were shocked about her question. They nervously replied that they're the PJ Masks. Poppy remembered they have powers when they transform to their animal costumes. She was impressed and amazed at that time as she tells them that their costumes, even their powers were awesome. Amaya nervously thanks the three girls. Gregoria asks how they got their powers as Greg says that it was a long story, but just then, Amaya remembered as she stares on Dylan with a worried look on her face and tells Connor, Greg, Dylan, Demi, and Gregoria to excuse her, Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget for a minute. The four girls moved away a little from them, especially Dylan, while they're talking to each other as Poppy asks what was it, then Amaya starts explaining that she has something to tell the trio. Amaya tells them Armadylan became a villain because of her, Catboy, and Gekko last time. The three girls are confused as Bridget asks what does she mean that Armadylan became a villain last time. Then, Amaya replies that she, Catboy, and Gekko kicked him out last time because he was acting very reckless, but then he became a hero again thanks to Gekko. While Amaya is talking to Vampirina, Poppy and Bridget about Armadylan, Dylan approaches them, but he hears Amaya mention about he was crossed to the bad side after the PJ Masks kicked him out in the past. Hearing this, it suddenly made Dylan become sad and guilty in that time, even also about betraying his friends and has done mean things. Dylan sadly approaches the fence door and sits behind it with a sad look on his face. Dylan realized that he shouldn't have done bad things in the past, but for a moment, Lady Rancora appeared before him! Dylan is shocked to see her and asks who she is. The evil Starling introduces herself and senses what he was thinking about what he did in the past. Villain Motives * Lady Rancora: To infect Armadylan with her negativity energy to make him turn his back on his friends. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Season 38 Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes focusing on Poppy Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget